


Don't Think Like That

by MiraculousTalenny



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is an angel, 2doc - Freeform, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Love, M/M, Sad, Tears, Under the Weather, we all need a little sad murdoc once in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousTalenny/pseuds/MiraculousTalenny
Summary: 2D finds an emotionally distraught Murdoc. 2Doc fluff!





	Don't Think Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! This is just something I wrote last year when I was bored. Finished it and posting it now. It's poorly written but whatever. 2Doc fluff ahead!

2D felt his heart drop when he stepped into the recording room of Kong Studios only to find Murdoc Niccals sobbing into his knees against the wall. The bassist hadn’t even noticed the singer’s presence and the chance to walk away and spare the two of them the awkwardness was there for the taking. 

 

But he found himself stepping closer cautiously. No matter how often Murdoc claimed to hate him, hit him, or verbally abused him, he was still his bandmate. Still the Gorillaz’s self-proclaimed leader. And his boyfriend. 2D saw past the bassist’s threats and abuse and knew Murdoc didn’t mean it. 

 

2D gently shut the studio door behind him, catching the bassist’s attention who lifted his head up from his knees. Murdoc had a fresh stream of tears running down his cheeks, eyes red and puffy, and his bottom lip was bleeding and quivering. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen the elder so distraught.

 

“G-Ge’ out, face-ache!” his voice cracked and neither acknowledged it. The blue-haired man walked towards the crying man slowly, crouching down to his level once he was in front of him. Murdoc scoffed and turned his head away embarrassedly, shuffling himself sideways as well.

 

“No,” 2D sighed, gripping Murdoc’s shoulders gently, “tell me what’s wrong? Mudsie?” 

 

Whether he wanted to or not the bassist made no sound apart from sniffling and gasping for breath, disregarding the singer’s question completely. He pulled his purple cape around himself tighter, mumbling incoherently. 

 

“Wha’s wrong, babe?” 2D asked in a whisper this time, rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders and back soothingly, tilting his head to try and catch Murdoc’s mismatched eyes that stared off into nowhere. It felt like the singer was just comforting the bassist’s empty shell. 

 

Still no answer. 

 

2D leant forward and pecked the green man’s cheek lightly, moving his hands up his shoulders to his cheeks, cupping the bassist’s face in his hands gently. Murdoc’s eyes finally met those empty black eyes and he breathed in deeply. 

 

The sight broke 2D’s heart and he wiped the Satanist’s fresh tears away with the pads of his thumbs, leaning in to touch their noses together. “C’mon, talk to me…” 

 

A shuddering breath left his lips and he bit him swollen lip to prevent any more tears leaking through. The two men kept each other’s gaze meaningfully for a few seconds more before Murdoc shut his eyes.

 

“I…” the bassist cleared his throat and coughed roughly, “I don’t deserve yew, Stu…” 

 

2D’s eyes widened and he was quick to pull his boyfriend into a tight hug, smothering him with light kisses in his hair, cheeks and temple. Murdoc’s body shuddered as he sobbed into the singer’s shoulder, clinging onto the skinny body holding his own desperately. 

 

“Don’ think like tha’, Muds.” 2D smiled sadly, pressing a kiss atop the bassist’s head. 

 

“N-No, I really don’t. W-With the way I treat yew? A-And the others?” the bassist countered back. Murdoc wrapped himself around 2D tighter.

 

“You’re changing though, Muds,” the boy continued, “Remember? You’ve changed so much from who yew once were and I’m proud of you.” 

 

Murdoc sniffled pathetically as 2D’s words sunk in slowly. The tears ceased and his body relaxed, “...’m sorry.”

 

“Don’ be, Muds. I love yew,” 2D kissed the corner of his mouth and gave him a wide smile. He didn’t miss how the bassist’s cheeks turned pink.

 

“L-Love yew, too, bluebird.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it! 
> 
> Also give me 2Doc ideas to write about if u have any to share.


End file.
